1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a method for displaying an object through a display in an electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, electronic devices, such as smartphones, tablet PCs, Personal Digital Assistants (PDAs), and navigation systems, have been increasingly used, and various services and functions have been developed and applied thereto.
In the development of the above-described electronic devices, the designs of graphical objects that are visual elements such as background screens, icons, widgets, menus, and texts which are displayed on screens, are also considered important along with the external design of the electronic devices due to the consumer trend of increasing design importance. Further, the graphical objects displayed on the electronic devices may be displayed 3-dimensionally, or the shadows of the graphical objects may be displayed such that the graphical objects are expressed more realistically. Therefore, users may experience the graphical objects displayed on the electronic device more realistically.
An electronic device may display a shadow of an object displayed through a display. In this case, the electronic device displays a shadow similar to the shape of the object on a display in consideration of the location of a light source.